


The Answer-SU/M:LB&CN Crossover

by Fandom413



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gem Fusion, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Steven Universe AU, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom413/pseuds/Fandom413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Catbug came to be & the reveal of identities between Ladybug & Chat Noir. Later on sparks will fly and new friends will be gained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer-SU/M:LB&CN Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> These two users were favorable to the society of Paris, especially Ladybug. But at time they never knew their identities until one moment changed everything.

**The Answer-SU/M:LB &CN Crossover**

**The Story of Hugo/Catbug’s Beginning**

**Script**

**By: Fandom413**

**(Dark scene)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: Paris…35 years ago**

**Hugo: It was a promising city, but progress has been thwarted by a small persistent group of rebels.**

**(The Hotel was covered with fog & was beginning to fade away)**

**Hugo: A team of diplomats were sent to Matignon to investigate.**

**(Hotel Matignon appears from the fog)**

**(Ladybug appears when she started walking)**

**Hugo: Among them was “Ladybug.”**

**(Close up on Ladybug)**

**Hugo: A rare aristocrat miraculous user…with the power to create the future.**

**(Ladybug stares towards you)**

**Hugo: Assigned to her were 3 guards.**

**(Cat Noir, STONE HEART, & Dark Cupid)**

**Hugo: Common soldiers…**

**(The 3 guards began walking forward)**

**Hugo: With a mission to protect her.**

**(Dark Cupid & STONE HEART conversation close up)**

**Dark Cupid: Hey…can’t wait for those rebels get here.**

**(STONE HEART LAUGHS)**

**STONEHEART: Yeah!**

**(STONE HEART CLOSE UP)**

**STONEHEART: When I see those rebels…**

**(STONE HEART SURE ABOUT HIMSELF FACE)**

**STONEHEART: I’m gonna punch them right in their faces!**

**(Dark Cupid talked trash)**

**(STONEHEART BEING DOUBTED FACE)**

**Dark Cupid: What are you saying?…**

**(Dark Cupid & STONE HEART close up, walking)**

**Dark Cupid: I’m gonna punch them all over their bodies & then it will be over!**

**STONE HEART: What if… I just punch**

**(STONE HEART punches Dark Cupid)**

**STONE HEART: YOU!!**

**(STONE HEART’s silly face of victory & Dark Cupid holding on his injured shoulder)**

**Cat Noir: Oh come on…**

**(Cat Noir’s face appears when STONE HEART was annoyed & Cat Noir gave a reassuring face)**

**Cat Noir: We’ll punch them together when we fuse.**

**(Cat Noir close up)**

**Cat Noir: That’s why they sent…**

**(Cat Noir’s obvious face)**

**Cat Noir: 3 of us.**

**(Then noticed Dark Cupid said something)**

**(Dark Cupid tries to punch him)**

**Dark Cupid: 3 THIS!**

**(Cat Noir accidently hit Ladybug in the face)**

**(The crowd was in shock of Cat Noir’s action)**

**(Then he started stuttering when he tried to apologize)**

**Cat Noir: OH…I…UM…I’M…SO SORRY…**

**(Cat Noir tries to help her out)**

**Cat Noir: I…LET ME…UH?!**

**Ladybug: I’m fine (calm voice)**

**(The 2 were shocked & Cat Noir was concerned)**

**Cat Noir: WHAT?!**

**Ladybug: It’s okay… it was bound to happen**

**(Cat Noir confused)**

**(Later assured face)**

**(The 3 guards & Ladybug)**

**Cat Noir: Okay?!**

**(Ladybug speaks)**

**Ladybug: Now please wait here… I must attend to my duties.**

**(The 3 stood up straight)**

**Cat Noir: Right**

**Dark Cupid: UM?!**

**STONE HEART: YES!**

**(Ladybug began walking)**

**(Cat Noir took a glance at Ladybug)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**(Ladybug began to walk to meet King Agreste)**

**Hugo: Ladybug had been called to Matignon by King Agreste, specifically to share her vision of the future.**

**(Ladybug was in front of the curtain)**

**Ladybug: Your Highness…**

**(She opened the curtain)**

**Ladybug: I’ve arrived.**

**(King Agreste appeared)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: King Agreste spoke.**

**King Agreste: Ladybug…tell me what would happen here?!**

**(Spoke when she walks forward)**

**Ladybug: I foresee the rebels attacking Hotel Matignon,**

**(Later stopped & spoke again by staying still)**

**Ladybug: before they are cornered…they will damage the physical forms of 7 users. Including 2 of my guards & myself.**

**(Natalie appears)**

**Ladybug: Immediately after my form is damaged…**

**(Natalie looks at King Agreste & stares back at Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: the rebels will be captured, the rebellion ends here.**

**(King Agreste, Natalie, & Ladybug appeared)**

**King Agreste: Thank you Ladybug…**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: King Agreste said relieved**

**King Agreste: that’s all I needed to know.**

**Ladybug: I look forward speaking with you again once my form is healed back at Paris**

**(Ladybug gives a bow to King Agreste)**

**(Ladybug return to her bodyguards)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: Ladybug knew she would be a casualty, but it did not face her. She saw her whole luck layed out before her.**

**(Ladybug appears with a straight face)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: And she already accepted all of it.**

**(Cat Noir glances at her)**

**(When Ladybug spoke to him & Cat Noir looked away)**

**Ladybug: What a beautiful place it truly is**

**(Ladybug turns to Cat Noir)**

**Ladybug: I wish I could have seen more of our country**

**(Cat Noir turns to Ladybug & spoke)**

**Cat Noir: UM…There's still time.**

**(Ladybug smiles)**

**Ladybug: That is a nice thought…**

**(She turns away & went back with a straight face)**

**Ladybug: but…No.**

**(Left Cat Noir confused from her comment)**

**(Cat Noir’s eyes moved when he heard a voice)**

**Master Fu: GABRIEL AGRESTE!**

**(The crowd heard his voice with shock/disgust)**

**Master Fu: LEAVE THIS COUNTRY!**

**(The 3 guards are armed & Ladybug stayed still)**

**Master Fu: THIS GOV’T WILL NOT BE COMPLETED!**

**STONE HEART: IT’S THE REBELS**

**(Fast forward scene)**

**(Stopped in a scene were Renegade Agreste stands tall)**

**(The crowd began whispering aloud)**

**STONE HEART: WHO ARE YOU?!**

**Dark Cupid: SHOW YOURSELF!**

**(Renegade Agreste & Master Fu appears)**

**Master Fu: WE**

**Renegade Agreste/Master Fu: ARE THE MIRACULOUS!!**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**(King Agreste & Natalie left the scene by a limo)**

**Hugo: The attack was right on schedule.**

**(Renegade Agreste appeared & attacked 2 guards)**

**(They dropped down)**

**(She attacked a pair of guards with her sharp fan)**

**(Ladybug’s 3 guards went into battle with a battle cry)**

**(Then performed a signature pose)**

**(Formed & fused into Stone Catwing)**

**(His left fist was coming towards Master Fu)**

**(Master Fu had a trick up his sleeve & left a smirk)**

**(A spark of light happened)**

**(Master Fu passed him & left Stone Catwing)**

**(Then was unfused separating the 3 guards)**

**(2 guards injured & Cat Noir was in 1 peace)**

**(Cat Noir fell on the floor afterwards with his fellow guards)**

**(Cat Noir’s face was up & looked when he saw the Renegade in front of Ladybug)**

**(Ladybug close up & spoke towards Cat Noir)**

**Ladybug: Thank you Cat Noir, you did your best.**

**(Cat Noir seemed worried)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: Cat Noir suddenly realize what Ladybug meant!**

**(Cat Noir worried face close up)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: She had known Cat Noir would fail!**

**(Ladybug close up)**

**(She turned him away)**

**(A sharp fan was in front of Ladybug’s face)**

**Hugo: Ladybug accepted it!**

**(Back to Cat Noir close up with an afraid face)**

**(Later his face was “can’t let that happen”)**

**Hugo: BUT CAT NOIR, CAT NOIR COULD NOT!**

**Cat Noir: NO!!!!!**

**(As the Renegade was going to cut Ladybug, Cat Noir pushed Ladybug out of the away from the Renegade’s sharp fan)**

**(Then ended being fused together)**

**(Catbug appeared in his 1 st form close up)**

**(Later began to speak)**

**Catbug: What?!**

**(Then fully opened his eyes)**

**(He begin to notice something about himself)**

**(Saw his feet & legs, later his hands)**

**Catbug: WHAT?!**

**(Catbug’s hands close up )**

**(The crowd witnessed the user fusion & began whispering about it while Catbug kept looking at his hands)**

**(Renegade Agreste witnessed the fusion as well)**

**(Catbug spoke)**

**Catbug: What?!… What is this?!**

**(Renegade Agreste was speechless & began to approach him with her sharp fan)**

**(Master Fu stopped her when he hold her by his hand to her shoulder)**

**Master Fu: WAIT!**

**(Then Master Fu realize something important as he hold her shoulder)**

**Master Fu: THIS IS…**

**(Later interrupted when the crowd started staring at them)**

**(Master Fu decided that they should leave)**

**Master Fu: Let’s go**

**(The crowd closing them in)**

**Renegade Agreste: Umm…BYE!**

**(They left by their miraculous weapons leaving the crowd speechless)**

**(As Catbug began to realize while blinking)**

**Catbug: Is this…**

**(Then interrupted his train of thought when he was beginning to unfuse)**

**(Later Ladybug & Cat Noir appeared being spitting apart)**

**(The crowd turned around to Ladybug & Cat Noir)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: The furious crowd close in around Ladybug & Cat Noir**

**(As the crowd closes them in, Ladybug begin to be worried & Cat Noir woke up)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: They never seen fusion of 2 different types of rare miraculous users**

**(3 people from the crowd spoke)**

**#1: Unbelievable**

**#2: Disgusting**

**#3: This is unheard of!**

**(The crowd closes in on Ladybug, the King Agreste with his fellow adviser came by the limo coming towards Ladybug & he walks out the limo by a door)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: King Agreste’s voice cut through the crowd.**

**King Agreste: The rebels have fled… Ladybug, this is not the scenario you described!**

**(Ladybug seemed confused, yet frightened)**

**Ladybug: This is…not what I saw. I don’t know what happened… I(frightened voice)**

**(Cat Noir interrupted)**

**Cat Noir: NOOOOO!**

**(Cat Noir landed on his feet in front of Ladybug)**

**Cat Noir: It was me!**

**(King Agreste spoke)**

**King Agreste: Clearly…**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: Said King Agreste**

**King Agreste: how dare you fuse with the member of my court**

**(Cat Noir asked for forgiveness from King Agreste)**

**Cat Noir: Forgive me your HIGHNESS, I…**

**(King Agreste’s hand appeared & spoke very clear)**

**King Agreste: You will be EXECUTED for this**

**(The crowd began closing in Cat Noir)**

**(The Ladybug grabbed his)**

**(Then they ran off)**

**(Cat Noir spoke)**

**Cat Noir: WAAAAAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Cat Noir: NOOOOO!**

**(Cat Noir began to detransformed as he kept holding on to Ladybug when fading into the darkness)**

**(Later arrived into the rural parts of France/Paris)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: As Ladybug dropped him gently, she witnessed Cat Noir’s detransformation. Founding out who he really was made her realize that the Prince of Paris was her bodyguard all this time. Knowing that Prince Adrien was the one she admired the most in her other identity. Making her speechless but professional about it. Yet able to meet Prince Adrien's Kwami, Plagg. However deciding to hide from the rain by going inside Adrien's jacket)**

**(Later Prince Adrien spoke)**

**Prince Adrien: WHY YOU DO THAT?! I have to get you back to Matignon**

**(Ladybug appeared & spoke with a worried face)**

**Ladybug: They were going to…execute you.**

**(The Prince tried explaining himself to Ladybug)**

**Prince Adrien: WHO CARES… MY FATHER DOESN’T CARE!**

**(The Prince looks up at the rainy sky)**

**(Prince Adrien panics as he looks around)**

**(Scenery)**

**(The Prince panics & asked Ladybug)**

**Prince Adrien: WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!**

**(Ladybug close up)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: Ladybug knew every possibility of her life, how it will happen & when. But because of Prince Adrien’s compulsive gesture. She suddenly jump the track of fate, & everything from that instant almost wrong. And knew she couldn’t see, she couldn’t move. She was…**

**(Prince Adrien saw her stand still when she blanked out)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: frozen.**

**(Prince Adrien was shocked & grabbed Ladybug by the stomach)**

**Prince Adrien: We have to get you…outta there!!**

**(Prince Adrien carried Ladybug & he looked up at the rainy sky, then looked at Ladybug)**

**Prince Adrien: Come on**

**(prince Adrien began walking as he carried Ladybug in his arms)**

**(Later found an old abandoned mansion & carried Ladybug inside, then he put her down in the living room carefully. Then took a better look outside with a window)**

**Prince Adrien: Alright this should be good for now.**

**(Ladybug sat down & Prince Adrien looked at her)**

**(Ladybug began to detransform while she covered her eyes with her left hand. Then uncovered her eyes )**

**(Ladybug’s identity was finally revealed, it was Marinette)**

**(Tikki appeared later hid in her purse)**

**(Marinette spoke)**

**(Marinette 1 of a kind face)**

**Marinette: Thank you.**

**(Adrien’s love-struck/ "twitterpated" face)**

**(Marinette & Adrien stare at each other close up)**

**(Adrien flushed face close up)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: Adrien never knowing that the one he loves was the one that cared about him very deeply without being aware of Marinette’s feelings. She was 1 of his closest friends & seamstress of the Palace. But now knowing…**

**(Marinette flushed face close up)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: Marinette is Ladybug & her feeling towards him. He would rather be in exile with his true love than being…**

**(Adrien flushed face close up)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: the Prince of Paris. Making a vow to himself to stay beside her & protect her with all his might for eternity deep within his heart knowing that being with Marinette is worth everything to him. Even loving her more with or without the mask.**

**(Marinette flushed face close up)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: Marinette wouldn’t have guessed that…**

**(Adrien flushed face close up)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: the Prince of Paris that she had feelings towards him was the same bodyguard that had feelings towards her although never return the feelings to Cat Noir & saved her life from getting injured. Knowing who Cat Noir really is, she truly accepts his feelings he had to her. She even loves him more for who he really is.**

**(Adrien flushed face close up)**

**(The fireplace was lit up behind Marinette that brightened the moment)**

**(Adrien flushed face close up with lighting from the fireplace)**

**(As the fireplace crackled made him later felt embarrassed & end it with a low-key laugh)**

**(Fire still burning bright at the fireplace)**

**(Prince Adrien started walking around very stressed out when he was talking)**

**Adrien: What kind of Prince was I supposed to be. Look at this, it’s all my fault your stranded here…**

**(Then Adrien stopped & spoke)**

**Adrien: How am I gonna save you?!**

**(Marinette close up & spoke)**

**Marinette: You already did.**

**(Adrien turned to her with a confused/shocked face)**

**Adrien: WHAAAAAT?!**

**(Marinette told Adrien the obvious, politely)**

**Marinette: You already saved me.**

**(Marinette stared back at the fireplace)**

**(Adrien feel upset about himself inside & sat down. Looked back at the fireplace, then stare at it with Marinette with a calm face)**

**(Then began thinking together while staring at the fireplace, that's when they have the flashback of their fusion)**

**(Catbug’s feet appeared)**

**(Stared at the fire closely)**

**(Catbug’s upper body appeared as it turned towards you appeared)**

**(Looked more closely in the fire)**

**(Catbug’s face appeared as it turned towards you)**

**(Afterwards the flashback ended when Marinette was warming her hands)**

**(One scene moving to another scene)**

**(Adrien looks at his right hand)**

**(Then looked at her with a flushed face)**

**(As Marinette warms her hands, her face appears when she spoke)**

**Marinette: I…I’ve seen akuma users fuse before.**

**(Then looks forward)**

**Marinette: But I have no idea that’s what it felt like.**

**(Marinette told Adrien what she felt about fusion)**

**Marinette: I always thought, I never realize that fusion…**

**(She looked at her hands & ended her sentence with a sad thought)**

**Marinette: that you…disappeared like that.**

**(Adrien replied & surprised Marinette)**

**Adrien: IT’S NEVER LIKE THAT!**

**(Adrien described his experience in fusion when he was Cat Noir, later felt embarrassed)**

**Adrien: Whenever I fuse, it always just been powerful & bigger I…**

**(Adrien told her about it felt sharing her heroine’s persona transformation & appearance, making Plagg coming out)**

**Adrien: I never have spots on before.**

**(Marinette also told him of how it felt sharing his hero persona’s transformation & appearance as well, with a compliment & then blushed. Made Tikki come out of her purse & was amazed towards Marinette)**

**Marinette: I never have claws out!…It was nice**

**(Adrien was glad & ended with a flushed face, Plagg however give him the interested face towards Adrien)**

**Adrien: HMMM…Yeah!**

**Something Entirely New**

**SU/M:LB &CN Crossover**

**Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Duet Cover**

**Together:**

**(Hill scene)**

**(Prince Adrien appeared when he hold Marinette’s left hand by his right hand while they walked up the hill)**

**(Marinette appeared when she was on top of the hill right beside Adrien, then she let go of his right hand that made Adrien surprised while she was speechless)**

**(Later, Adrien covered his eyes from the bright sun that he witnessed with Marinette)**

**Where did we go?**

**(Adrien & Marinette enjoying the scenery, next Adrien put his right arm beside her)**

**What did we do?**

**I think we made something entirely new**

**(Marinette appeared with a tree & then a white butterfly came to her right hand on a finger, making her so surprised)**

**And it wasn’t quite me**

**(Afterwards Adrien appeared with a curious face approaching Marinette holding the white butterfly with excitement until if fluttered away from her right hand)**

**And it wasn’t quite you**

**(Then Adrien followed the white butterfly until he saw…)**

**(A European Pond Turtle that appeared)**

**(Adrien picked it up)**

**(He showed it to Marinette made her smile from that surprise that Adrien showed)**

**I think we made someone entirely new**

**(Night sky appears that was covered with stars & a Full Moon)**

**(Adrien & Marinette appeared star gazing together while laying on the ground)**

  **Adrien Agreste:**

**(Adrien began singing)**

**Oh…um**

**Well I just can’t stop thinking**

        **Marinette Dupain-Cheng:**

**(Later turned around to Adrien)**

**(Adrien & Marinette appeared when they were lying on the ground together)**

**(Marinette started singing  that made his eyes look toward her)**

**(** **Later looked towards Adrien)**

**So…um**

**(Then looked up)**

**Did you say I was different?**

 

**(Adrien nodded)**

**(Adrien sang)**

**(He looked up, then his face**

**looked towards Marinette)**

**And you hadn’t before?**

**(Made Marinette looked** **towards Adrien very** **flustered & turned ** **away)**

**Of course not**

**When would I have ever?**

**(Made Adrien very surprised)**

**(Later apologized with a**

**Flustered face)**

**I’m so sorry**

**(She told him not feel upset about it & ended it with a smile)**

**No, no don’t be**

**(He began to sit up straight & said)**

**And now you’re here FOREVER!**

**(Marinette appeared & asked)**

**What about you?**

**(Adrien turned towards Marinette & asked)**

**What about me?**

**(Adrien appeared very nervous until…**

**(Marinette's face appeared)**

**Well, your here too...**

**(Afterwards put him at ease)**

**(Put her left hand on top of his right hand)**

**We’re here together**

***humming(M)**

**M(Then Marinette hold up Adrien’s right hand with her left hand)**

**M(Deep Within the Woods)**

**M(Marinette appeared when she hold Adrien’s right hand with her left hand)**

**M(Adrien looked around when he was holding on to Marinette’s left hand)**

**M(They stopped for a while)**

**M(Adrien & Marinette stared at one another)**

**M(Later the Marinette’s left hand & Adrien’s right hand were approaching to 1 another until they stopped)**

**M(They appeared staring at each other’s unique eyes & holding hands)**

**Together2:**

***humming(T)**

**T(Later began thinking of an idea)**

**T(Marinette put her left hand to Adrien’s right shoulder)**

**T(They turned around put his right hand at her waist)**

**T(Adrien started leaning & they stared at their eyes)**

**T(Adrien twirled Marinette & put her in front of him)**

**T(Surprised Marinette that made her smile, making Adrien smile back at her)**

**T(They began to twirling together around the woods)**

**T(Leading up to…a normal fusion named)**

**T(Hugo's ”1 st form” appeared & his kwami, Snow Pea's 1st form appeared as well)**

**T(Bright morning in the woods)**

 

**(Hugo appeared trying to walk)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**(He landed on his feet & took some steps, then stood up)**

**(Later on fell on to a tree)**

**Hugo: I was back, I was someone & I didn’t know who?**

**(Hugo was able to stand up & was glad)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: But… I felt like**

**(Hugo started to walk)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: I was getting the hang of my strange new form.**

**(He looked at his feet of how well he was doing, Hugo felt glad about it)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: And then I fell.**

**(Hugo began rolling down from a hill & crashed into a rose bush)**

**(Hugo head appeared when his face was at the ground)**

**(His face was up)**

**(Hugo spoke in pain)**

**Hugo: Ouch!!**

**(A sharp sword was right at his face)**

**(It made him sit up)**

**(Hugo was frightened, then offensive when he spoke)**

**Hugo: AAAAAHHHHHH…DON’T HURT HER!**

**(He didn’t feel so certain & said)**

**Hugo: Don’t hurt?...ME?!**

**(Renegade Agreste appeared holding a sharp sword)**

**(She begin to realize something important)**

**(She was surprised)**

**(Renegade Agreste: It’s you…The Fusion!**

**(Hugo began to explained that they didn’t mean to but told a reason why they’re fused now with a flustered face when he spoke as the sword was still in front of his face)**

**Hugo: We didn’t mean to fuse…Well, well we did this time.**

**(Hugo began to stutter in front of Renegade Agreste until someone appeared that made her move away her sword)**

**Hugo: WE’LL UNFUSE…WE…WILL… we…will?!**

**(Master Fu appears walking until he stopped, his face was shown & spoke)**

**Master Fu: No, no , please… I’m glad to see you again.**

**(Hugo face appears very speechless)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: And there they were!**

**(Hugo appears sitting down on the ground when Master Fu & Renegade Agreste appeared)**

**(Hugo narrates)**

**Hugo: Master Fu, the leader of the rebellion. And his mysterious renegade sentry.**

**(Hugo appears asking a question to Master Fu)**

**Hugo: I don’t upset you?!**

**(Master Fu kneels down by his left knee & told Hugo)**

**Master Fu: Who cares about how I feel…**

**(Master Fu told Hugo how interesting he was)**

**Master Fu: how you feel is bound to be much more interesting.**

**(He was very confused of what Master Fu said)**

**Hugo: How I feel?!…**

**(Hugo tried to explain how he felt as he was stuttering a little)**

**Hugo: I..I feel…lost a..and scared…a..and happy.**

**(Hugo felt unsure about himself)**

**Hugo Why am I so sure. That I rather be this…than everything I was supposed to be.**

**And that I rather do this…than everything I was supposed to do.**

**(Later Mater Fu stood up laughing leaving Hugo confuse. Renegade Agreste smiled towards him)**

**(Afterwards Master Fu & Renegade Agreste greeted Hugo with a smile)**

**Master Fu: Welcome to France!**

**(He began to ask questions when Hugo stuttered)**

**Hugo: Ca..Can you tell me?!**

**(He stood up making Master Fu & Renegade Agreste more impressed)**

**Hugo: HOW WAS ADRIEN ABLE TO ALTER FATE?!...**

**(Hugo begin to ask more question until 1certain question)**

**Hugo: Or WHY WOULD MARINETTE WILLINGLY LET ADRIEN GIVE UP EVERYTHING?!…**

**Hugo: Wh…WHAT AM I?!**

**(Master Fu stopped him from asking questions)**

**Master Fu: No more questions…**

**(Master Fu told Hugo something deep)**

**Master Fu: Don’t you ever question this.**

**(Master Fu hold Hugo’s hand & put Hugo’s left hand on top of the right hand)**

**(Master Fu’s reply was inspiring)**

**Master Fu: You already are the Answer!**

**(Final scene: Hugo’s close hands were held by Master Fu while Renegade Agreste was glad)**

**(Faded into the darkness)**

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings were returned to one another. Knowing that they were fated to be together & never apart, for one can't live without the other. Love is an answer & gives you strength. Love isn't always 1st sight, it takes time & work. The very least you can do is know the other person. Stay with the people that accepts you for who you truly are. Your own being.


End file.
